The Elite 4: A Hero's Return (Chaos Fanfic)
by Flying in Heaven
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by his family and friends because of Lucas M. Hearing that name makes Percy want to kill someone. Then he was taken in by Chaos and rise to the place of Commander in his Army-The Elite 4. Then the Camp need him again. What would happen if Percy refuse to go? Will Camp be destoryed without Percy's help? What about Annabeth? Will they be together again?
1. Prologue: Omega

**Prologue**

**Omega**

Omega POV.

I smirked at the cowering man as he ran for his life. Knowing that he'll never escape my wrath-I watched him run, amused.

_OMEGA! _A voice screamed in my head. _Yes, Chaos? _I replied, nonchalantly.

_Finish your chase already, I'm getting bored _Chaos snapped, _And your children is sooo annoying!_

_Yes, Ma'am _I replied cheerfully.

_Shadow's waiting for you along with Luke, Luke, and 'Annie _Chaos bribed.

_She means Luke Junior and Luke Senior _A older male voice added.

_Shut up Luke, Dad doesn't appreciate you talking in his mind and NO, my name is not Luke Junior, its Lucas or Luke, and I'm not named after you-at least I hope so-I would be ashamed if I'm named after you. _A younger voice-also male- snapped irritated.

_Luke, you __**are **__named after Luke and Chaos-MY NAME IS SAVANNAH NEITHER ANNIE NOR ANNA! _A feminine voice argued.

I chuckled to myself and said _SHUT UP EVERYONE, and 'Anna's right, Lucas you are named after Luke._

_ WHAT?! No! The world ending! _Lucas screamed.

_Everyone, stop distracting Omega from his work _Another feminine voice snapped.

_Sorry, Omega-Continue _She said after a while.

_What a nice greeting my dear wife _I smiled.

_What a nice greeting my dear husband _She shot back.

_Anyway work now, talk later _She announced.

_Love you too _I replied sarcastically and cut through the connection.

Now the man….I quickly located him a few miles away with my enhanced eyesight.

I cornered him quickly.

"Who…who are you?" He whimpered.

I raised an eyebrow but twirled my silver knife in my hands bored.

"Who do you think I am?" I replied.

"Please, I'll do anything, money, wife, land, power, a title…just put your knife away" He offered.

"Hm…" I pretended to consider his offer and his face brightened.

I slowly put my knife away and he smirked triumphantly.

"Nah, I think I'll kill you instead. Besides I already got those things, wife-Shadow or Nyx-her code name-, money-I can conjure out of thin air, land-don't need, power-I have the power of Chaos, what else would I want…" I mused.

The man whimpered and asked "What about a title?"

"To answer your question, I already have a famous title-Assassin of Chaos, and my name? It is Omega, or more famously known to mythical creatures-Its Perseus Jackson."

And with that I threw the knife, it found its target. My weapons always do…


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Chapter One**

**Betrayal**

Omega

Hello, I'm Percy Jackson, you might not know me these days, but a month ago I was REALLY popular. Like the new campers worshipped me and the monsters all want to kill or fear me, you know everyday popularity.

Anyway, ever since my half-brother Melucas Medusa or Lucas, he likes to be called (I call him Medusa behind his back) appeared, everyone started fawning over him except for Chiron and Annabeth. Anyway it happened like this…. We crossed the border and I died. DUN, DUN, DUN….

Nah, I was just kidding, my life is not _that _boring, you know. Fighting monsters everyday is just everyday boringness. No?

Oh, well….

Now where was I? Oh, right, anyways I just fought off a hydra and was dragging a nearly-fainting Melucas (I call him that just to annoy him) across the border and suddenly, Poseidon appeared.

"I claimed Melucas Nelson Medusa as my son!" He oceaned. (Thundered Zeus, Oceaned Poseidon, got it? Not really? You are really an idiot!)

Chiron stood up and kneeled "Your father, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Melucas Nelson Medusa, Son of the Sea God…."

I'd like to say that is how it ended, Melucas and I became best buddies and we all lived happily ever after but NOOOO….the life of a demigod is never easy…..

Suddenly Leo piped up "Your name is Melucas Nelson Medusa, so you initial is M.N.M.? Like the candy?"

"Dude, shut up!" Jason hissed.

Melucas turned red.

To make it worse, Travis added "Your last name is Medusa, what kind of joke is that? You last name is the name of one of the cruelest monsters in the history of Greek Mythology and your father's old girlfriend, what kind of joke is _that_?!"

Melucas turned even redder.

To make it even worser (I know that isn't a word so shut up) Conner added "Also one of the ugliest monster in history, how ugly is _your _mom?"

Everyone laughed. Poseidon turned almost purple "Don't you dare to insult Hope; she's one of the loveliest women I ever met, topping even Sally Jackson!"

Hearing _that_, everyone started protesting since most of them met my mother and love her very, very much.

Poseidon looked ready to zap everyone by then and then I interrupted.

"Guys, Dad can think whatever he wants, if he thinks Mrs. Medusa (I heard a few snickers at that but no comment) is the loveliest then she must be" I glared at the crowd saying silently _You better shut up before Poseidon blasts you!_

The demigods all turned silent since I'm the leader and all…

Dad nods approvingly "Thank you Perseus, you may show your half-brother around now."

"Yes father" I said, it was barely above a whisper. It hurts after he told me that my mom is the Queen among women to claim that Hope Medusa (What kind of name is _that_ by the way, if _I_ had that name I would kill myself) is the loveliest, betraying my trust. Strike one it is….

The next day, Melucas figured that I was the leader and was instantly jealous…

Over the span of three weeks he broke Will Solace's arrow, destroyed Katie's garden, stomped on Grover's reed pipe, set fire on Juniper's tree, and etc., leading everyone to hate me.

Then one day, I finally had enough and got a ring for Annabeth just in case Medusa decided to steal _her_ away from me as well. I was ready to propose that day so I went to the beach, knowing she would be there (Son of Poseidon here!)

As I neared the beach, I saw Melucas and another blond goddess kissing on the beach. Sighing, feeling sorry for the girl.

Suddenly she turned and my blood turned to ice, familiar blond hair, startling gray eyes (I know you're probably thinking, hey, that's the Athenian Trademark Features, so what? I would tell you SHUT UP AND LISTEN!), but the most noticeable feature was a gray streak across her hair, a feature only I and Annabeth Chase have.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" I kept my voice soft and uncaring (Like calm before a storm, Annabeth called it my _killing voice_).

"P...P…Percy" She stammered "It isn't what it looks like, I'll explain…"

"You're just kissing each other because it's a friendly gesture, huh? Save it, Chase, you're cheating on me, I'm not blind" I snarled.

"Right" Annabeth's eyes hardened, "I was cheating you so what, Luke is much better than you, he's brave, loyal, caring…."

I snorted "Right, and what am I, chopped liver?" Annabeth flushed. This was strike two.

Suddenly the gods appeared in flashes of multi-colored lights.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus thundered "You had just betrayed our trust!"

I frowned confused and snapped "I have no time for your silly drama shows so shut up."

Zeus's eyes flashed and said "You had just been accused for aiding Gaea in the war, how else would you survived?"

I wanted to snort and replied "Maybe because you helped me?"

"The Olympian Council will not vote on sending you to Tartarus for your crime or not" He boomed.

"All in favor?" Ares, Dionysus (He could not have cared less), Zeus, Athena (I knew that was coming), Demeter(She hated me after I helped Hades), Poseidon (Ouch, that hurt), Jason, Hazel, Frank (They're loyal Romans, I can't really blame them), Piper (Agreeing with her boyfriend and best friend), and all the other cabin counselors, except for Will, Nico, Clarisse (I definitely didn't see _that _coming), and Chris.

The people who voted no are Hades (I helped him after all), Hermes (Grateful to me for the Luke Incident), Apollo (Hello, God of Truth here), Artemis (Who believes her brother more than she lets on), and Hestia (staring at me so sadly, that it is creepy.), Hera (Who hates Annabeth and going against everything she says.)and Aphrodite (she was sobbing about a broken beautiful romances and something about killing that stupid spawn of the sea, I'm going to assume she meant Melucas not me, but still I'm going to stay away from her for a while.)

"Tartarus wins!" Zeus said triumphantly. "Any last words?"

"WAIT!" Piper called out desperately.

"Yes, daughter of Love?" Zeus snapped irritated.

"I change my vote; I believe that Percy is innocent!" She called.

She stared at Jason willing him to do it too, I feel bad for him. This was a test of love. Listen or not is going to decide their future.

"I agree with Piper" Jason said almost immediately.

Piper's eyes shined with loving tears.

Staring at me, Leo, Hazel and Frank quickly changed their votes but it made no difference.

"Thanks guys, nice try and I'm sorry" I smiled sadly at them.

"And for, Olympians, beware my wrath when the time comes, I won't be the Hero of Olympus again, when I come back, it will be time for revenge!" With that I turned to Annabeth "I did a nice job on finding my soul mate, huh?" I threw the ring at her.

"Also, Piper or Hazel, name your first child after me, think about it" I said winking.

"Percy!" They both laugh shakily.

Then Zeus shot the bolt, and everything went black…


	3. Chapter 2: I am a Commander?

**Chapter Two**

**I'm a Commander?!**

Shadow's POV.

Hello, I am Shadow Holliston, daughter of Nyx, goddess of the Night. I am _not_ a demigod, the correct term for me is probably demi-primordial or a Titan. My powers used to equal the power of Hades but not that violent. After Chaos blessed me, my powers now rival the power of Mother.

Anyway, I was just rolling in bed too lazy to get this morning and suddenly my watch beeped. Its not just a normal watch that tells you time, it has power to change into a bracelet or any jewelry, the power to conject Irs-Message-like images(I found that out the hard way during a shower-Thief got a black eye the next morning) and show me maps and stuff.

Today it beeped and a IM appeared. "Shadow!" A feminine voice squealed. "What daya want" I mumbled. "Get up Shad" She squealed. "Shut up Chaos, you're hurting my ears and it's six in the morning on a SATURDAY, for the gods' sake!" I screamed.

"I think it's the opposite, you're hurting _my_ ears!" Chaos mumbled. I turned and saw her in her office, she was wearing a black Greek chiton with moving planets and stars in the folds of her dress and her waist-length black hair in a long French-Braid (She's not French I assure you, she picked that up a few decades back)

"Well...I got a new commander instead of Ira who is retiring." Chaos announced.

"Yes?" I perked up as poured myself some water, I had wanted that position for a long time but my teacher Ira had it and now she's retiring, I totally understand if she was since she had served for thirteen years and has a husband and three daughter- Dawn, Night, and Sunset. (Ironic names for the daughters of the daughter of Chronos (Primordial of Time not the Titan) I know but _my name_ is Shadow which is even ironic-er so I shouldn't talk.)

"Its….(I was sliently imagining drumrolls)...Justin Beiber!" Chaos announced proudly.

I choked. _"WHAT!" _"HA, gotcha, no, it's actually Perseus Jackson from Earth" Chaos grinned. I made a mental note to throttle Chaos for joking about Beiber.

"Come quickly, I want you to meet him" She added and she slashed through the connection.

I groaned. Seriously, I had been here (I was raised here practically-My dad is the son of Erebus (Ironic? Trust me, I know.) for thirteen thousand years and _he_ whoever he is a newbie and got the job of commander!? Chaos assigns positions by studying what the demiods, alien (Meaning from other planets not you know the green, antenany things), and or mortals did in their life time so if this Perseus got job of Commander I wonder what _he_ did to impress Chaos.

Sighing, I pull on a black knitted sweather and a pair of white jeans and black combat boots. Pulling on my Silver Cloak of Status, I teleported to the Throne Room of Chaos, wondering who the new Commander is and what he is like, little did I know he will become a person of signifigance to me.

Percy's POV.

After everything came back to focus I saw a woman of about 20 (I'm not fooled though this girl could be few eons old) in a black Greek chiton and a long French-braid sitting calmly(I was proven wrong later) in her throne that was made out of-STARS?!

Standing next to her throne stiffly was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen (Don't tell Shadow I said that her ego will get even bigger). She had long silky black hair in a waterfall braid, black sweather, white jeans, and black combat boots. Her large, almond shaped, purple eyes stared at me coldly. I half-expect her to karate-chop me to peices right then. In other words she was my type of girl. (Again, don't tell her I said that, she'll just that smug-er).

"Hello, Perseus Jackson!" The woman said cheerfully. I swiveled my head to stare at _her_. "Hello, I am Chaos creator of the universe and I welcome you to our headquarters of the Elite 4!" She spread out her arms and I half-expected there to be dramatic music playing. (Don't give Chaos the idea, she already is ADHD enough)

When no-one replied she cleared her throat and announced "I want to welcome you as the Commander of the Elite 4!"

I stared at her and asked flatly "Does it includes fighting in wars?"

"Of course!" Chaos grinned like it was the best idea ever (I was thinking of sending her to a metal hospitat then.)

"No way, Lady. Whoever you are I'm definitely not going to war for a pyscho woman like yourself, besides I was in enough war to last a life time!" I exclaimed

There was silence and I was afraid Chaos would blast me but then I heard bell-like laughter, smooth and calming.

"He said it all, I'm impressed nobody had the guts to say _that_ before maybe except for Theif, I officially like you!" The girl next to Chaos chuckled.

"Thank you!" Chaos said ginuinely happy. We stared.

"Wait, was he insulting me?" Chaos frowned looking so confused that we burst into laughter again.

"Anyways welcome to the Throne Room of Chaos, wonderful name isn't it Commander? Chaos asked happily.

I stared and replied "First of all it's a kind of unoriginal name and second of all when was I your Commander?"

"Right now!" Chaos snapped her fingers and I got a full black uniform which included a black long sleeved t-shirt, leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots, practically everything was black except for my cloak. It was pure blend of silver and gold with tints of rich sea-green.

"Ira's cloak with a diffrent tint of color!" The girl exclaimed.

"The cloak of a commander, Theif has gold meaning third-in-command, I have Silver meaning second-in-command, Nightshade have bronze meaning fourth-in-command and so on" The girl explained at my confused expression.

"Good job, Shadow" Chaos clapped, ethuisiastically.

"Your name is Shadow?" I asked.

"Yeah, but call me Nyx it's my code name" Shadow replied coolly.

"Oh, okay" I replied dumbly.

"Anyway, I have some buisness to attend to, Nyx or Shadow show Percy around!" Chaos said and then disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

We were silent until I piped up "Is she always like this?"

"We had worse, this is her in a light mood" Shadow replied.

"C'mon follow me if you can" She announced and dashed off.

"Great, another Pyscho Lady to follow" I mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" She shouted.

"And a superhuman at that!" I muttered and took off too.


	4. Chapter3:AhI'm FallingUhNever Mind

**Chapter Three**

**Ah….I'm Falling!...Uh...Never Mind**

Percy's POV

Shadow dragged me through halls leading many unfamiliar people to stare me like I was the luckiest guy in the world (Hey, it was true!) I did saw a few 'aliens' as Shadow call them. A few looked like Elves (not the Santa elves, the graceful, pointed-ears elves, idiot!), the females have long silky hair (they're all black hair though), the males all have spiky hair (their hair is fire engine red) but they all have startling bright blue eyes like imagine the hot pink and imagine hot blue or whatever you call the brightest blue.

A few looked like humans but a lot are _definitely_ demigods since they all looked like miniature gods or goddesses. Shadow led me to a tinted glass door and pushed it open. I stepped out with her and screamed like a little girl. (Hey you would too if you look like you're suspended in midair, hundreds of feet above a huge city!) The ground was transparent. Shadow was looking at me truimphantly and a few people were snickering in the background. I turned red. I glared and water blasted Shadow in the face topping her onto looking completely surprised _and_ soaking wet, I have no idea where the water came from though.

The people laughing quickly scurried away afriad I'm going to blast them too.

I laughed at her and she glared at me (which looked pretty funny by the way with her dripping wet.)

"This is a crystal balcony desighed by a son of Athena named Cameron" Shadow said flatly not noticing that I flinched. Cameron, an aritect and son of Athena reminded too much of _her._

"Everyone has one outside their quarters and you can decorarte your own. Beauty has a hot pink one with a pond with swans and Lily has a….well...a lily pond with geese…" Shadow trailed off looking at me intently.

"Let's go to your quarters then" She announced, I nodded numbly. We stopped at a door with a painting of a seascape so real that I nearly stepped into it. Shadow noticed.

"You can step through if you want, it will take you to the nearest beach" She explained and pushed the door opened and added "Change into something formal we're having a ceremony soon so don't mess up I'll bring Beauty to help and wear this" Shadow tossed me a golden and silver mask.

"See you later, choose something that makes you look like a leader not a idiot! See you in three hourse!"

She pushed me in and slammed the door behind. I groaned _Great, just wonderful…._

Shadow's POV

I sighed and started to walk to my room. I have to admit I am a bit surprised by Perseus, he's okay and kind of handsome too. (Don't tell him I said that-I'll murder you in your sleep *maniacal laughter*) Suddenly I felt a hug and a squeal behind me and I turned flashing my daggers Shadow and Shade (I know Shadow's my name so shut up)

"Nxy, don't kill me!" A familiar voice squealed. "Don't sneak up on me then Beauty!" I snapped.

"Sorry but you have a crushhhhhhh…" Beauty squealed. "Sure I do" I mumbled, fiddling with a strand of hair. "No, you really have a crush" Beauty insisted.

"Of course" I humored her a bit. She frowned "I'm serious, you have a crush without realizing it, oh, a good romance is coming up, I know it!" She added.

"Beauty if you say one more word, I will personally murder you in your sleep, see you at the ceremony" I waved happily and walked away then I gritted my teeth as my headache got even worse after Beauty's babbling.

I opened my door (In case you're wondering my door had painted on was of a lush green forest where I met my father again….long story), closed it and flopped onto my silver bed and closed my eyes tiredly.

I opened my eyes blearily after what seems like three minutes and yelped. It had been _two hours_, I quickly pulled on a purple floor-length gown with a sequined top and flats. Then I styled my hair into a messy bun putting a crown of purple crystal orchids on my head and head out the door, hoping that Beauty won't kill me for being late…

Percy's POV

I sighed as I picked up a black t-shirt. _Not bad_ a voice said, I jumped. "Who's there?" _No one, just me Avelyn, just plain old Avelyn _I spun around and perched on a windowstill was a firebird, a orange and red feathery firebrid with long flame-like tail feathers.

_Hello, Percy, I'm Avelyn_ She chirped. I fall on my butt and thank goodness a pale blue canopy bed was there to catch me. "You're a bird…" I began and Avelyn nodded. "Who talks" I finished. _Well, I talk telepathically to you and Chaos since you are the commander_ "Okay but why are you in my bedroom?" I asked, utterly confused.

_To teach you how to act, come on , we have a lot to learn….._ Over a span of two and half hours, Avelyn taught me how to speak confidenly (I learned that fast and I'm not bragging), how to walk, how to smile (Seriously, I was kind of getting weried out by then), and finally how to keep calm.

_We just might make something out of you_ Avelyn commented. "Gee, glad you have such confidence in me" I replied sarcastically and then started to search for what to wear.

_Wear something black _Avelyn added. I groaned in furstration and randomly grabbe a black long-sleeved turle-neck, black jeans, and black combat boots and went to change in the bathroom. (Even though Avelyn is a bird I'm pretty sure she's a _female _bird.) When I came out, I heard Avelyn whistle if a bird can do that. _You look pretty good, now try to tame that black hair and put on mask and you'll be golden if you remember what I taught you_ She flapped her wing at me as a good-bye and flew away. "Wow, glad you see you have such confidence in me" I mumbled and started to tied on my mask but cold hands took over and tied it for me.

"Perfect" Shadow declared and when I turned around my jaws dropped, her lush black hair was in a bun with a purple headress that complimented her eyes. Her lavender gown was really snug against her frame and her silver-speckled eyes sparkled in the light.

"What, is there something on my face?" She questioned.

"No, you just looked amazing" I replied honestly and she blushed. (I'm still rubbing that in her face because Shadow Holliston or Jackson take your pick _never_ blushes)

"C'mon" She mumbled and lead me to the door and stepped outside, I followed and two girls and a boy was staring me.

"Gods, you're hot!" The girl with black hair and pink masked exclaimed.

"Shut up, Beauty" A girl with brown hair and a forest green mask grumbled.

"I agree" The boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes added.

"Hah, Theif agrees with me!" The forest green said truimphantly.

"It's only because he's your boyfriend, Lily" Beauty grumbled.

"Shut up, Lily, Beauty and Thief!" Shadow screamed.

"Where's Forge?" She asked.

"On his way, he's going to meet us at the ball room" Beauty replied.

"Oh, this is the Commander, he doesn't have a code name so just call him Idiot for the time" Shadow added with a grin.

"Hey, no call me Jackson is enough" I snapped.

"Sha…" I didn't finish that sentence because Shadow clapped her hand over my mouth and snarled "It's Nyx to them, it's my code name, they didn't guess my name yet but I know their's." (She sounded so smug then)

"Oh….you two know each other's real name that's like agreeing to be soul mates" Beauty squealed. We both flushed but Theif came to our rescue as he mumbled "I know your real name but I'm not your soul mate."

"That's diffrent you know me at Camp Half-Blood and you made me a traitor" Beauty snapped.

"Wait you're all demigods?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Theif here is a son of Hermes, Lily is a daughter of Demeter and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite" Beauty announced.

"But as vicious as a daughter of Ares like Clarrisse La Rue" Theif murmured.

"Hey, at least _I_ didn't host Kronos" Beauty argued.

"Hey, at least _I_ didn't kill my boyfriend by being a traitor" Thief mimicked.

I froze. Theif, Host, Kronos, Traitor, Boyfriend, Kill, Clarrisse La Rue, Hermes, Aphrodite….. Those formed together to make two names "Is that you Luke and Silena?" I whispered.

They froze and looked at me "How did you know?"

"Um...I kind of was at Camp Half-Blood when you two were there" I said quickly.

"Oh….are you Will Solace?" Luke asked.

"Luke, Will has blond hair and blue eyes not teal eyes and black hair!" Lily hit Luke's head.

"Oh, um….Kelly Sampson, daughter of Demeter" Beauty asked.

Shadow snorted "Does he looked like a girl to you, Sil?" She asked.

"Oops?" Beauty grinned and then I realized we were walking without me knowing it.

"B!" A huge boy with muscles walked over and kissed Silena.

"Beckendorf" I exclaimed delighted.

"Hm...who are you?" Beckendorf looked sooo confused.

"He's a new Commander and we still didn't figure out his name yet but one clue he's from Camp Half-Blood back when we're alive" Beauty replied.

They began bombing me with questions then and then answered it themselves just as quick it went like this….

"Travis Stoll?" "Too serious"

"Connor Stoll?" "Too serious"

"Lou Ellen?" "Not a girl, Luke!"

"Evan Charn?" "Don't have blue eyes and bright blond hair like a son of Apollo should"

"Grace Lanski?" "FOR THE FINAL TIME, I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"James Luther?" "Nah...not _that_ serious"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE" Shadow screamed.

"No-one has a name _that_ werid, Nyx, but good try" Beauty countered.

I can see Shadow gritting her teeth as she screamed "Monster attack!"

"WHERE?!" Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, and Lily jumped into battle stance.

"Nowhere just to shut you up so now let's go inside." Shadow said cheerfully,we had reached the Primordial Ballroom. They grumbled but consented. Shadow snapped her finger and the door opened and inside was totally not what I had expected…

**Give you a Cliffy but thanks guys for giving so much review…...most of the time and favoriting and following the Elite 4…..**

**Next update is probably next week today I had a half-day so I had time and yeah….expect a review in seven or less days! :)**

**P.S. I was kind of rushing through this so sorry! Also continue reviewing or I just might cancel this story Pleaseeeee!**


	5. Chapter 4: I Meet Some Crazy Primordials

**Chapter Four**

**I Meet Some Crazy Primordials**

Percy's POV

I gasped, the Primordials sure know how to decorate! Beautiful silk ribbons and streamers in every shade of blue, green, teal as you can think of lined the walls. Glowing blue lantern lined the pathways. Yes, _pathways_, the ballroom looked like a garden with a huge fishpond in the middle swimming with hundreds of different fishes.

The pathways were paved with moonstone and marble so the lights reflected off it giving everyone a blue glow.

Most people didn't wear a mask so when I questioned Shadow, she replied absently "Only the high commanders wear masks and cloaks/cape/coat- it's a sign of status."

"Its beautiful" Silena breathed. Shadow's face turned into a smug one "You like it? I picked the scene."

"Wanna dance?" Beckendorf asked reaching out a hand, smiling widely.

"'Course" Silena giggled (Typical Silena reaction, I had expected it) and took his hand and Beckendorf twirled her around.

"You know, I always wanted to do that" Lily murmured.

"What, dance?" Luke looked confused.

"No, dummy but let's dance" Lily laughed. Luke (Gladly, I might add) led Lily away.

"So do you want to?" I heard Shadow asked.

"What, dance?" I asked absently.

"NO!" Shadow pretended to look horrified at the thought.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad" I whined.

"You are _that_ bad" Shadow teased ruffling my hair "I mean let's go and meet the Primordials, kiddo."

"Kiddo?!" I spluttered.

"Yes, kiddo, you act like kid and you are as stupid as one" Shadow smirked.

"Hey, I just moved here!" I protested.

"Let's go Kiddo" Shadow sang just to annoy me and lead me away.

I followed and then we stopped at the disco ball. (I was wondering what we are doing there)

"Aether!" Shadow whacked a blond teenager's shoulder. He spun around and I gave a small yelp when I saw his face.

His eyes are bright yellow, as bright as the sun I might add.

"You're blinding us, Aether" Shadow shrieked.

"Sorry, dude" Aether? apologized.

"Last I checked, Shadow's not a boy" A light, cheery, feminine voice commented.

"Ni-hao, Hemera" Aether greeted a woman with sunshine blond hair, golden eyes, and sunny features (Sunny as in cheerful and smiley) as she walked over gracefully. She was lithe as a cat and her eyes shone with happiness.

"Last I checked, you're not Chinese either" Hemera smiled fondly.

"Um...this is our new Commander, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon (I scowled at those words) and Perce (I beamed), this is Lady Hemera of the Day and Lord Aether of the Light" Shadow introduced. (We call them the Aspects of the Day or AD and for Nyx and Erebos we call them the Aspects of the Darkness or ADN)

Hemera gave me a gentle smile (she reminded me of Hestia except you know well...yellow-er.)

Aether in turn gave me a blinding white smile so like Apollo's that I grumbled "Are you sure Apollo is not your son and is Zeus's, your smile is too bright."

Hemera laughed "I tease him about that too, I sense we can get along."

I smiled back and Aether grumbled "Can't you act like a normal wife for once and complain about me having demigod children or godly."

"I can't, since I have demigod children too, and the only godly children you have, I am the mother, so I can't complain much" Hemera kissed Aether's cheek lovingly.

"And the last demigod you sired is with Kimeli Simpson and the only demigod child still alive is Sunshine Simpson who I simply adore!" Hemera murmured in his ear.

"And we only have one child together too, Thalassa, she's beautiful just like you" Aether replied and they started a make-out session together.

I groaned "Ugh..tone the PDA level down a little" It was awkward since Shadow said it with me.

Hemera giggled "I sense a romance coming up."

"SHUT UP!" Shadow and I said together causing us to glare at each other.

"Let's leave them to release some sexual tension and go and meet Erebos and my mom, they don't usually have PDA" Shadow pulled away.

"Wait, uh….can we like skip your mom, she and I aren't on the best terms right now" I mumbled.

"No way" Shadow snook her head and pulled me along until we saw two figures in black/purple/silver talking softly.

"Mother, Father" Shadow bowed respectfully and I copied her quickly.

"Ah...my little Σκια" (Pronouncing it in English it's Skee-A-it means Shadow in Greek, her real name is Skia but translated to English it's Shadow) the woman with long black hair and silver/purple eyes (Just like Shadow) exclaimed opening her arm as if she was expecting a hug and she got a hug.

"Skia!" The man with tousled black hair and endless black eyes without pupils nodded.

"And who's this, your boyfriend, finally, now your father and I can start planning your wedding" Nyx (I'm assuming it's Nyx) exclaimed happily.

Erebos chuckled.

"_**Mother**_" Shadow whined.

"Yes, yes, I'll stop, let's see who the lucky guy is!" Nyx smiled and studied me and her face turned amused and cold. (No idea how its possible)

"Tourist #1?" She asked confused.

"Uh...its actually Percy Jackson" I mumbled.

"I don't care its Percy Jackson, I'm going to call you Tourist until you marry my daughter and I'll call you son too" Nyx waved it aside.

Shadow blushed and said "He's not my boyfriend and we're definitely not getting married!"

"Aw….I want to plan a wedding, its been a long time since Hemera and Aether had a wedding!" (I just found out that Hemera and Aether have a wedding every century or so.) Nyx whined.

"You're not angry at me?" I asked, very, very confused.

"No Tourist, anyone who can get past me alive, I approve of for my daughter!" Nyx beamed and murmured to Erebos "Let's go Honey, we have to find Eros to plan the wedding."

"Do you want to meet Eros, Primordial of Desires?" Shadow murmured.

"I don't" I shuddered at thought of what Eros might look like and might be wearing.

"You haven't met Hedone yet, she's worse" Shadow murmured as if sensing my unease.

Everyone was staring now since we were at the center of the dance floor and unmoving.

"Guess we have to dance now" I flashed her a cocky smile just to annoy her.

**( A.N. Shadow and Skia is going to be interchangeable now but she's going to be called Skia with the Army of Chaos who knows her name)**

Skia smiled back sweetly and tried to stomp on my foot.

I grinned as she growled with frustration as she placed a hand on my shoulder and a hand entwined with mine, my free hand went on her waist.

"Get us off the dance floor" She snarled.

"Gladly" I muttered as she tightened her grip on my shoulder.

As soon as she got off the dance floor, she wiped her hands on her jeans and smirked "Boys has cooties.

"First of all, I thought it's supposed to be 'girls have cooties' and second of all, are you in second grade?" I snapped.

She grinned and said "Let's go meet my half sister Thalassa."

Thalassa turned out to looked like the more feminine side of me. She had black ringlets that hung until her waist with a small crystal crown of sea glass. Her eyes were a brighter teal than mine and she had higher cheekbones but except those features she looked like me. _Too_ much like me.

"Hello, you must be Percy" Thalassa smiled prettily and the man (He freakin' looked like me too!) beside her smirked "Wow, you look us." (We think freakin think alike too!).

"Of course, he does, he _is_ a son of the current god of the sea, and we probably all look like each other!" Thalassa chided. And I suddenly noticed a small child with a blue dress and black ringlets like Thalassa in her arms, tugging on her mother?, sister?, Aunt?'s hair.

"Uh...Lady Thalassa is that your sister or?" I asked nervously.

"Don't call me Lady or Queen either (I thought she shot a pointed look at Skia who looked guilty), just call me Thalassa or Thal or Lassa" She corrected.

I had a pained look on my face as I replied "I'll stick with Lassa, I call my cousin Thal."

'Lassa smiled knowingly and replied "This isn't my sister, this is my newest daughter Dikaiomata, it's based off Dikaiomaton meaning royalty in Greek, she's going to feel like she's royalty the way we treat her."

"My daughter" The man next to 'Lassa supplied.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Pontus" Skia finally spoke.

"Yeah, Primordial of the Seas and Husband of Thalassa-Primordial of the Sea's Surface" Pontus agreed.

"So, Dikai is your daughter?" I questioned.

"Dikai?" 'Lassa and Pontus asked together, confused.

"Dikaiomata's nickname, her real name is too long so Dikai" I shrugged innocently.

"Dikai" Pontus nodded "I like it" 'Lassa finished with a grin.

"And yes, she is my daughter" Pontus replied.

"So she's a primordial" I stated.

"Yes, Primordial of Water, she's betrothed to Hydros, Male Primordial of the Water" 'Lassa answered.

"That's confusing, how come there is two Primordials of Water?" Skia asked. (Finally She don't know something!)

"Because, everyone in this world is made for someone else, that's why even though 'Lassa is technically my niece, she's the love of my life" Pontus explained.

"And even though Dikai is eons of years younger than Hydros, they're betrothed" I finished.

"And that's mainly the reason why the Immortals marry their sister, daughters, mothers, or nieces" Skia reasoned.

"Aphrodite monitors these" 'Lassa added and noticing my pained expression, Skia put a hand on my shoulder and corrected "'Dite is sometimes wrong but Eros's match-making is always correct just like his daughter Hedone's."

"Dikai is getting tired, we need rest, how about you go and meet Gaea?" 'Lassa smiled and disappeared with Pontus with flash of gently blue light and the smell of the ocean.

"GAEA!" I spluttered.

"Yes, Aunt Gaea is awesome, she always creates little statues of things for me and like tiny replicas of mountains or whatever" Skia squealed.

"Uh...she and I aren't on the best terms right now" I muttered.

"You're not on the best terms with my mom and see how well that worked that. And how come you're not on the best terms with almost every Immortal?!" Skia reasoned.

I thought about saying that _Gaea started a war last we met and yanno, she nearly killed me_.

"Probably because the Fates hate me" I replied instead.

"No way, the Fates are awesome" Skia pulled me away forcefully.

I nearly fainted, what kind of world is this, the Fates are awesome?! Gaea is wonderful?!

_Hey, _A tiny mental voice in the back of my head argued _You just probably become the second most powerful person in the world, what could be weirder _**that**?!

"SKIA!" A woman with dirty brown ringlets (Dirty like the dirt….get it?...*cricket*...*sigh*...guess not), and forest green eyes squealed.

"GAEA!" Skia jumped into her arms, ruffling Gaea's swirling green dress seemingly made out of leaves, grass, and dirt.

"My little Shadow!" Gaea?! murmured.

"And who is this?" She beamed at me and then her face hardened.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She screamed.

"You know, Gaea, there's a nicer way to greet people" I grumbled.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"He's the next commander, replacing Ira" Shadow supplied.

"WHAT?!" Gaea screeched.

"Calm down, Queen Dirt-Face" I smirked.

"He a incompetent demigod replacing my Ira?!" Gaea ignored me.

Shadow and I winced at the loud sound.

"Shut up, Queen Dirt-Face, you're going make us deaf!" I snapped.

"Who's replacing whom?" A man with golden eyes asked.

"Kronos!" I moaned "Why are every enemy of mine show up?!"

"Uh...Actually Perseus, it's Chronos!" He replied confused.

"Chronos, Kronos, it's the same thing!" I screeched.

"Shut up, Kiddo, it's Chronos Primordial of Time, not Titan!" Shadow slapped my head.

"I totally knew that" I smiled weakly.

"Sorry for scaring you" Chronos apologized.

"It's more like, he apologizing to you, darling" A stunning woman with bright white (it looked like it was made out of snow) hair in a braid and bright purple eyes snapped (I have no idea how she pulled _that _off, but Ananke pulled it off beautifully, trust me.)

"Ananke, be nice" Skia chided.

"Sorry, but Ananke is a jerk when you first met her, she'll warm up to you in a few weeks" Shadow murmured under her breath.

"Understatement of the Century" I replied when I saw Ananke harassing a young demigod with Chronos trying to stop her.

Shadow cracked a smile and I felt like I had eaten too much blue cookies because it made want to make her smile again.

"Anyway if I have to tolerate you for a few million years, let's make a truce" Gaea offered.

I took her hand "Truce" We agreed.

Gaea smiled and said "You have time to visit one more Primordial before the ceremony so choose wisely, some of them could get easily offended."

I gulped but Shadow piped up "Don't worry, I covered everything with Chaos."

Gaea nodded and walked away.

"Ouranos is not that easily offended but Eros is and he could make your love life very complicated and devastating if you offend him" Shadow warned.

"Like it isn't already" I mumbled.

"Don't worry it get's better" She murmured absently as she pulled me to a handsome man in a standard black suit with a beautiful red bow and perfectly styled hair, smiling (again perfectly) at a beautiful woman with lush black hair and perfectly shaped pink eyes.

"That's Hedone, Spirit of the Pleasures of Love, daughter of Eros and Psyche" Shadow scowled.

"Hello, oh gods, you look hot, but sadly you're not for me" Hedone said catching my eyes as she smiled wistfully, running her eyes down my chest. She was not dressed that _badly_ but her Greek Chiton is on too loose and I can see some parts of her that is….you know what, I'm not going describe it.

"Sorry, daughter but this boy is already taken" Eros apologized.

"By who?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Ah...Shadow Holliston another beauty, but you're taken too" Eros beamed.

"By who" I repeated Shad's question.

"By each other, silly" Hedone giggled. We blushed "We're sooo not taken."

"I had spoke and my prediction are always correct" Eros insisted as the music stopped and a stand appeared with Chaos in a black silk gown and black cloak sitting on a majestic throne with the Main Primordials on either of her.

"WHAT?!" Shadow and I screeched together as she reached for her dagger and I for my sword. (Remind me to kill him later 'Kay?)

"Bye, bye, the ceremony had started" Hedone and Eros smiled nervously as they both disappeared in a blast of pink perfume.

We growled as we sheathe our weapons and anxiety overtook me.

"Don't worry, you're going to do fine" Shadow promised sensing my anxiety as the Elite' 4's commanders strolled onto the stage.

"I hope so" I muttered as I started to teleport.

"Good luck" Shadow kissed my cheek before I could react and I was teleporting away.


	6. Chapter 5: Apollo's Weird Naming Habits

**Chapter ****Five**

**Apollo's Weird Naming Habits.**

Shadow's POV

I have no idea why I did that! I growled as my thoughts wandered to Eros enchanting me to do it (Remind me to kill him and Hedone with Percy later.)

I quickly took my place as Second-In-Command of the Elite 4.

Percy took a deep breath and step onto the stage. _He looks so hot_ The girly side of me sighed. _What, are you doing, Shadow Holliston __**do not**__ think boys are hot_ The reasonable side of me argued.

_Well, she do now_ The Devil snickered.

_He is __**not**__ hot, he is dumb, oblivious, idiotic, obvious, simple, and overall cute….wait, where that came from_ The Angel panicked.

Devil snorted _Love is catching up with you Shad. _It sang. I growled with frustration as Lily and Beauty slid next to either side of me with their respectable boyfriends behind them.

I looked up and pay attention again, half the speech is done, I'm speechless, I had zone out for _that_ long?!

Better pay attention, I sighed at my eyes returned to the stage.

Percy's POV

WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED?! I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the stage with Chaos smiling at me encouragingly and Shadow staring at me. I need to have a talk with her soon.

I took another breath as Chaos stood up and announce "Welcome, Elite 4!" Everyone cheered happily.

"All of you seem to know- Chaos shot a dirty glance at Hedone who had suddenly took an interest in her wings- wait a second when did she had _wings_?!- Ira, daughter of Chronos and Elsa Messnay, Commander of the Elite 4 had wanted to retire to take care of her daughters Sunset, Night, and Dawn Kemki so our new Commander is selected and he is…..Perseus Jackson of Earth" She finished majestically. I saw a few Leaders' jaws drop including, Silena's, Beckendorf's, and Luke's.

"Let him tell you about himself" Chaos added smiling at me encouragingly.

I took another deep breath and started my speech like Avelyn rehearse (By the way, I spot her on the chandelier above the fishpond looking like a statue, I seriously worry for her if she fall into the pond with her flaming body) and when I finished I got a standing ovation!"

I grinned and when everyone calmed down Chaos stood and took a cloak that seemed to be spun out of pure sunlight and moonlight and hold it above me, tickling my back, radiating power.

"Perseus Jackson, do you pledge yourself to the live of a Elite 4 Commander, also helping other, keeping calm, be encouraging, and always patient while protecting your people and the people of the Universe?" She asked, sounding really powerful.

"I, Perseus Jackson swear to Chaos, I will always protect the loyal, the right, and fight the wrong, I will take the title Commander and not abuse my power. I will remain patient no matter what and step down if I saw someone better to take my place" I swore, not knowing where the words came from.

Chaos nodded approvingly "I, Chaos of the Void, Mother of the Primordials, Creator of All give you the title of Commander in the Army of Chaos, and name you my Heir!" She draped the Cloak over my shoulders and said an incantation which made me immortal and sharpened my senses and reflexes 5,000 times faster.

Then a woman with long golden hair and golden eyes that looked like Chronos' looked me over approvingly and smiled "I, Ira Messnay Kemki, daughter of Chronos, give up my title of Commander and give it willingly to Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of Many Evils, Survivor of Tartarus, Holder of the Sky, for now on Perseus Jackson , you will be known as OMEGA, COMMANDER OF THE ELITE 4!" Her voice rose near the end and everyone cheered enthusiastically.

"LET'S PARTY SOME MORE" Luke suggested wildly, one arm around Lily.

While everyone went to dance, Luke grabbed my arm and dragged me to a room, filled with other people without their masks on and I nearly fainted.

Smiling back at me was Bianca di Angelo, Michael Yew, Castor Smith **(I made up that last name, don't judge)**, Ethan Nakamura, and many other demigod's faces who are supposed to be...you know, _dead_

"PERCY!" They screamed in unison and I winced.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE, AND HE'S OMEGA!" Shadow snapped.

My head swiveled toward her and she looked angry.

"Why are you here?" Bianca asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Erm…..Annabeth kind of was cheating on me?" I winced, waiting for the response.

"WHAT" There it was.

"That brat, Mom is probably killing her right now" Silena fumed.

"I'm sorry" Bianca said genuinely.

"It's okay, somehow it doesn't hurt anymore" I forced a smile and winked at Shadow, who blushes and shadow-travelled somewhere else.

"Enough with the girly drama (HEY!), let's party" Luke jumped up and down and I leaned down to whisper to Shadow (Who I noticed just shadow-travelled beside me with my enhanced abilities) "Is he always like this?"

Shad frowned and replied "This is him in a less crazy mood with caffeine."

I gulped.

"Wanna dance?" A boy with crazily side-swept bright purple hair and crazily drunk bright pink eyes asked giddily.

Shadow frowned and said "Um...no thanks...Kevin."

When Kevin went away she said to me "That's Kevin Nuhani, son of Hedone in his drunk mood and a huge part of our army is Hedone's children, she brings a different men to bed every night."

"Oh" I muttered. "I know, disgusting" Shadow agreed.

"Omegaaaa…..do you want to dance with me?" A pretty girl with curly blond hair and freakin' hot pink eyes purred, batting her eyes flirtingly.

"He doesn't" Shadow piped up "He's taken." I frowned confused at her when her arm went around my waist.

"Oh...too bad" The girl winked and went to flirt with another poor guy.

When she disappeared, Shadow quickly redrew her arm.

I half-smiled "What, boys have cooties again?"

Shadow blushed and mumbled "No...I'm just disgusted at her, she's Alisha, _another_ one of Hedone's daughters."

"Shad, my best friend" _Another_ pink-eyed teenager with white wings and tousled blond hair screeched, putting an arm around her.

"Go away, Liam" Shadow grumbled, shrugging out of his arms.

He just smiled cheerfully and bounced away.

"Who was _that_?" I asked.

Shadow opened her mouth, clear disgust in her eyes.

"Wait...Don't tell me, let me guess, _another_ son of Hedone" I interrupted.

Shadow nodded and I winced "Man, she had been busy."

"And I get what you mean when you said that a large part of your army is Hedone's children" I added.

"Well, not a large part, I was exaggerating, it's actually only thirty or forty with us all being immortal, impossible to die of age." Shadow admitted.

"Shadow…." A girl with bright blond hair, watery blue eyes, and a bright cheery grin came over.

"Are you another Hedone's Children?" I asked, clearly exasperated.

"No, Perce" Shadow laughed, punching my shoulder.

"This is one of my mentors and best friend- Lyric Johnson…." Shadow begun.

"Wait, don't tell me….Daughter of Apollo?" I guessed.

"How do you know?" Shadow asked, surprised, while Lyric just smiled knowingly.

"Apollo names his children and you know he is kind of into music and sunshine and all….." I muttered.

"My name is sooo stupid" Lyric whined.

"Then you haven't met one of Apollo's newest son- Lyre" I laughed.

Lyric winced.

"Another one is named Musical or Music" I added.

Lyric groaned.

"We have one named Violin or Vio" Shadow chimed in.

Lyric hold her stomach, looking sick.

"Calliope isn't _that_ bad" I considered.

"No, Capella, one of Kronos's followers" Luke chimed in and I winced.

"Caroline and Carol, the twins" Ethan Nakamura grinned evilly.

"Chime!" Silena throw in.

"Aria" Beckendorf said hesitantly looking at Lyric with concern.

"Mandolin" Shadow grinned.

"Cadence!"

"Harmony!" Castor added.

"Melody" Lily snickered.

"Rhapsody!" Bianca smirked wickedly.

"Sonata and Sonantina!"

"Viola!"

"Want me to throw in Piano?" I finished and Lyric glared '"You. Are. So. Evil."

And for the first time in my life, I feel like I can belong here...


	7. Chapter 6: 'Annie and 'Flash'

**Chapter Six**

**'Annie and Flash**

Omega's POV

3,000 years later...

I yawned and turned over to an empty bed where my wife Shadow is supposed to be. (Hah, bet you are all surprised, but hey, I got skills!)

Shadow stalked out of the bathroom (A bathroom with a pool-sized bath tub and sauna!) and was wearing a white blouse and black jeans and flats scowling dangerously.

I looked at her warily. "Council Meeting" She muttered.

"Ah...that explains the fancy blouse" Shadow has never liked dressing up but we have to for formal meeting like this. I slipped into a black t-shirt, trousers and boots. Then pulled on my golden and silver cloak. Shadow tied on my mask and I said "Reminds you of the old times, huh?"

Shadow smirked "Sure, Kiddo."

"Who are you calling, Kiddo?" A feminine voice asked and I might gut her if her voice isn't as familiar to me as my own.

"Your dad, 'Annie" Shadow grinned.

I looked down at our 600 years old daughter. Her wavy hair was let down and she was wearing a white tank top and a lavender skirt, guess she's invited to the meeting. Her purple eyes were narrowed with pretend anger.

"Now, now, now, my little Shadow, don't call me 'Annie" Savannah or 'Annie said sweetly.

"Oh my gods, you're officially my favorite" I burst out laughing as Shadow scowled.

"Dad, why you wound me so, I am soon much better than little 'Annie!" A masculine voice whined and I turned and saw Lucas with hands over his heart.

Savannah grinned wickedly and mimicked "You wound me so, 'Flash'"

Luke scowled, "That was a incident 15 years ago, why still call me this!"

He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and looked exactly like me to the black tousled hair except for his purple eyes. (Which he got from his beautiful mother. Huh!)

"Is it a Jackson Family reunion here! I wanna join" Luke Castellan shrieked in all his blond haired, blue eyes glory.

"Shut it, Castellan" Lily or Calantha- I later figured out-Castellan (There's a nice ring to it) whacked his head. (A.K.A. 'Lovely Blossom', she's not a daughter of Demeter, we had realized but a daughter of Gaea, once Gaea saw her, she claimed her immediately )

"Family Reunion, where?" All the top commander of the Elite 4s popped out of nowhere and my bedroom became more crowded.

"Look at what you had done, Castellan!" Shadow shrieked and shadow travelled us to our repective places in the meeting room.

"Aw..." Everyone groaned.

Chaos stared at us, amusement in her large black eyes.

"Dikaimata, your hair is messed up!" 'Lassa scolded, snapping her finger to straighten Dikai's hair and Hydros looked kind of guilty, I decided not to think about what could' be happen between those two.

"Let's begin" Chaos announced.

"Um...Let Chronus, talk first" She said quickly when we all stared at her.

"So Elites, Gaea have something to report" He said instead.

Gaea cleared her throat and muttered "Tartarus wants to take over Earth"

Chaos looked away, disappointed in her eldest son.

"Anyways, so we had decided to sent Omega, Delta,Gamma, Eta, Beta, Zeta and Alpha (the Elite 4 is separated into four big divisions- the Alpha, Beta, Zeta, and Delta, the Omegas are Chaos's personal assassin group, the Gamma is the healing, and the Eta is Chaos's personal forgers) and their second in command and their families and familiesleaving the third in commands in charge."

Our code names change as people change position and leaders of the legion get the name of the legion as their Code names. Alpha is Luke, Beta is Shadow, Zeta is Bianca and Delta is Lily. 'Anna is Shadow's second-in-command and Luke Junior (A.K.A. Lucas 'Flash' Jackson) is my second-in-command, they both excels at sword fighting, bow and arrows (which is saying a lot considering me being their father), and godly/primordial-ly powers.

"To where" I asked, curiously.

"Earth" Chaos muttered.

I nodded, understandingly, I have been to Earth several times but what's the big deal this time...unless...

"You're sending us to Camp Half-Blood, aren't you?" I said softly.

Chaos gulped as she nodded, nervously and Shadow took my hand, comfortingly.

I sighed, growing tired of all the tension and the regret "You know what? I'm just going to let it go, all the hate and tension besides if it weren't for them, Savannah and Lucas Jackson wouldn't exist, would they?" I smiled at them sadly. They smirked at me.

Everyone smiled. "Elite 4s forever?" I smiled cheekily.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Savannah Jackson's POV

I sighed as I let my hands trailed in the water in the pond on my balcony. I had grew lilies, water reeds, and different kind of flowers in it, imitating Calantha's garden.

There's even floating rose, tulip, and flower petals in the pond.

"Guess who?" A pair of warm hands covered my eyes.

"Castellan, let go of me!" I smiled as I turned around to face my boyfriend.

Caleb Achilles Castellan, son of Luke and Calantha Castellan, we've been best friends for life and he _finally_ asked me out last year during council meeting. (It was very awkward and weird and my brother kept sending him strange looks.)

Lucas Jason Jackson, my annoying, pain-in-the-butt brother is _very_ overprotective and I guess I was the same way when Aella Skylar Larh (Pronounced, A-ella, meaning storm-spirit, her code name is Storm and mine is Riptide and my brother is Tsunami), daughter of Ouranos started dating my brother. I was a jerk to her until we finally solved our differences and became best friends, considering she's 710 years and 70 days, 3 hours, 27 minutes and 5 seconds older than me.(She won't stop teasing me about it!)

"'Anna, Savannah, Savannah Piper-Hazel Jackson!" I was shocked back to the present when Caleb kissed my neck.

"Hah, knew that would get you!" He grinned and suddenly I noticed how cute he looked in his button up shirt and jeans. I reached up (He's at _least_ six inches taller than me) and ruffled his already messy blond hair and stared into his golden eyes (Man, was Dad and Luke (Castellan) freaked out when his eyes turned on his thirteenth birthday for reasons that's unknown to us) smirked "My little Caleb is growing up fast!"

He pouted and kissed me again and suddenly a pretty girl with sky-blue eyes and blond hair in a thick braid teleported onto the balcony and smirked "Ew….stop the PDA already!"

"It's not like you and Lucas is any better" I retorted, teasingly. Aella, or Ella flushed and muttered "Your father is calling a commander's meeting in his room and the second-in-commands have to go too." Ella is Calantha Castellan's lieutenant and I'm mom's, and Caleb's his dad's.

"Let's go" I sighed as Caleb took my hands and we teleported to my huge palace/mansion.

Lucas Jackson's POV

I grumbled as I stalked out of the council room, only to have someone jump onto me.

"Caroline, I'm really _**not**_interested, I already have an amazing girlfriend!" I sighed. Caroline, daughter of Apollo had been flirting with me for the past year and really, it's getting annoying. Sure, I know I'm cute and handsome and all (I'm sincerely thanking Dad for my good looks) but please, I'll do anything to stop her from flirting with me again.

"Aw...you're so sweet" A melodic voice that's definitely_ not_ Caroline snickered.

"Ella! Thank goodness!" I cried, hugging my girlfriend tightly with relief.

"Man, are you so glad it's not Caroline" Ella struggled to get out of my gasp but I threw her over my shoulder and raced down the halls, earning strange looks from newbies and a few drooling girls but I hardly cared.

"LET ME DOWN!" She pounded on my back but I just smirked and dropped her in my bedroom floor

"Lucas Jason Jackson, you are so DEAD!" Ella shrieked and chased me around, as we laughed. I stuck out a foot and tripped her and ended up with her on top of me.

"Uh…." Another voice coughed.

"Am I interrupting something?" My mom teased.

Ella blushed and started to untangle herself from me but I pulled her onto my lap and nuzzled her contentedly.

"Yes, you are interrupting something" I smiled cheekily and Ella muttered "Idiot."

"But I'm _your_ idiot!" I grinned.

"Do you know that's the cheesiest line ever?" Ella slapped my head but she was grinning.

"Uh….your dad is calling a commander's meeting in his room, so ….." Mom trailed off.

"On it, I get to go and tease Caleb and 'Anna" Ella grinned and teleported away.

I pouted but followed my grinning mother out of my room.

Omega's POV

Slowly, everyone started gathering. The lieutenants, 'Anna, Caleb holding hands (I was expecting they getting together), Lucas and Aella Skylar Larh sitting in a love-seat (I was so proud of him when he got a beautiful girl for his future wife and don't kick me Luke, you know it's true and don't kick me Luke, you know it's true) and Nicky or Nicholas Nakamura, son of Bianca with Ethan( I was more than surprised when they got together!) was brooding alone in a dark corner reminding me of Nico di Angelo (and yes, Nicky is names after Nico) Ama Beckendorf, who I didn't invite but always comes to these meetings (Based off the Latin word for love, Amo) daughter of Beckendorf and Silena.(She always comes to these meetings for no reason.)

The leaders- Shadow, the Castellans, the Nakumuras, and the Beckendorfs was there.

"Okay, everyone, I call you here just for one thing, to talk about the trip to Earth and the limitations and packing and transportation" I called over the noise.

"Shadow, you start with the packing and wearing" I nodded at her.

"Okay everyone, when you are there you will be able to not wear the masks. (Everyone cheered, they absolutely detests the masks). Yes, you will be able to reveal your identities at the meeting with the gods. Even the Legacies. (The lieutenant cheered) And only Omega and I get the wear the masks, Omega won't take off his masks but I will and Nyx and Shadow are two different person, got it?" She ordered.

"GOT IT!"

"Ethan" I nodded at him. His eye patch was gone, Chaos gave him a new eye when he swear loyalty.

"Okay, with the transportation, we will be crash-landing on Camp Olympus, giving them a nasty surprise, (People smirked evilly) and Omega will teleport with drama" He said and sat back down.

"The limitations please" I nodded at Lily and she stood up.

"You have full use of your powers while battling monsters but only 70% when sparring or teasing a demigod, got it?" She shouted.

"YES!"

"Now, everyone get started, we leave at Dawn tomorrow!"

"ELITE 4S WILL PREVAIL!" We cried.

Lucas's POV

I yawned as I tugged on Ella's hair (Her hair was in my face, since I'm laying in her lap) as she was busy searching up about Camp Olympus. Apparently the Roman and Greek Camps joined to make one camp- Camp Olympus at the edge of Half-Blood Hill or Hill of Sacrifice, they later named since so many demigods died on the hill just meters away from safety.

Hey, Ella is a research freak, needing to know everything there is to know our targets.

"You can go to sleep you know (Yes, we are sleeping together, we're not married but we're soul mates, according to Eros)" Ella murmured, stroking my hair with one hand absently.

I nodded and drifted off into the land of Morpheus.

Caleb Castellan's POV

Anna was fiddling with a gadget on the bed Ama has tossed her. (Yes, Ama is inherited Forge's Hephaestus skills)

"What's it for" I asked curiously, peering over her shoulder.

"Something for my sword- Yperaspiti, Defender" She mumbled trying to fit the thing on the hilt of the steel sword with gold, bronze, and silver swirls from the Athrafstos meaning "unbreakable" Metal which is a combination of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Chaos Metal, and Mortal Steel, making the strongest metal on Earth.

My own sword is a 15th birthday present from Dad and Percy had been shocked when he gave it to me and Percy had said "You _still_ have that thing.'" It's name is Backbiter, an combination of Celestial Bronze and Mortal Steel, advanced version with streaks of Athrafstos Metal.

"Uh...it goes like this" (I'm good at machinery, got it from dad but this have nothing to do with it) I tied the round compass-like pendant around the sword's hilt.

"Oh" Anna muttered.

And I smiled cockily "Don't I get a kiss for my hard work"

Savannah smirked "Maybe" and she kissed me.

If you were ever kissed by Savannah (I hope you would never be) you would know the feeling of being in Heaven, she seems to know exactly what I want.

She pulled away too quickly and I whined "What that quick?"

"Make the first move and maybe I'll return the favor" she crossed her arms and smirked.

I happily complied, falling into the bed with her...

**I know you're probably all mentally scarred and they didn't do anything else, just kissing, at least I hope so...**

**And I forgot to the disclaimer and this counts for all the stories and I don't want to do it four thousand times so here goes- I, Angell don't own the PJO character just my characters! Cue, wailing and crying.**


	8. Chapter 7: Yeah! We're Crash-Landing!

**Chapter Seven**

**Yeah! We're crash-landing!**

Annabeth's POV

I stared at a picture of a boy, no, not a boy, a man with wind-blown black hair and sea-green eyes and compared him to the man asleep next to me.

Melucas and Percy are really different and suddenly I think I made the wrong choice.

"Mom?" my daughter, Contristati's sea-green eyes looked so much like Percy's that I nearly sobbed.

"Tris" I whispered and padded over to my daughter with Percy-who he didn't even knew about- and it hurts to see Percy's ring on my finger but I slid it on because today is Percy Memorial Day. I never wanted to stay with Melucas after Percy died but it's for Tris. I don't want her to be scorned because her mom voted to kill her dad so she always told everyone that Tris is Melucas's daughter but the Seven and Nico and Thalia doesn't believe me because her eyes is nothing like the dull green Melucas's is.

"Mom, Aunt Thalia told me the story of your ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson, why did you break with him, he sounded like a great guy, I want _him _to be my father not that poor excuse of a son of Poseidon over there!" Tris nearly scream in my face.

I want to sob and scream at the sky but I forced a smile and said too cheerfully "I'll tell you when you're older."

"How old do I have to be, for goodness sake, you're only eighteen years older than me!" Tris screeched.

"Tris, go to you're room, NOW" I said harshly.

Tris stared at me and turned and fled. I so want to tell her the truth that Percy Jackson _is_ her father but my fatal flaw pride doesn't let me and I ran away and sobbed at the beach. Why, I am such a horrible mother, Tris is closer to Juniper, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel than _me_ her birth mother!

I screamed at the sky about how unfair this and why make my life miserable but a tiny nagging voice in the back of my head told me that _I _made my life miserable by breaking up with Percy.

_If you haven't cheat on him, right now you could a part of a happy family, a husband and daughter that loves _you_! _I broke down completely, known that the voice is completely right.

Omega's POV

I growled as Shaodw got up. "Dawn" she whispered.

I untangled myself from her and slipped into a t-shirt.

"I don't wanna get up" I whined.

"Get up and you can go and tease Savannah and Caleb. I saw them going into 'Anna's room last night and never coming out" Shadow bribed and I was instantly up in less than 10 seconds.

"I'm ready to go" I said as I slipped on combat boots over my black trousers.

Shadow smirked and said "I get to check on my son, go ahead and embarrass Savannah."

I grinned and teleported to 'Anna's room and I saw them asleep on Savannah's bed and any normal parent would be furious but I wasn't, hey, my daughter is 600 years old, she knows how to protect herself.

"Anna wake up" I squealed in a voice that's not like me at all.

She opened her eyes blearily and shrieked "Dad!"

"Please tell me you're decent!" I teased.

"DAD!" Savannah blushed and slipped out of her bed and (thank goodness, although I hardly cared but I would prefer to have grandchildren in another few thousands year

I think Shadow feels the same way.) she was wearing a thin tank-top and shorts.

"Hi, Omega" Caleb was awake and he yawned.

And he was only shirt-less (Shudder) and 'Anna tossed him a t-shirt. Why my daughter have a supply of t-shirts that fits Caleb perfectly, I never want to know,

"You know guys, I would prefer to have grandchildren in another million years or so and I think the feeling is mutual with the Castellans" I raised an eyebrow teasingly.

They turned red but Anna snapped back "We didn't do anything."

"Oh, really" I smirked.

Anna sighed and said "Dad, can you please get out of my room, I need to change."

"Oh gods, you can change in front of your boyfriend but not your father, man, I'm hurt" I sniggered.

"OUT!" Savannah glared at me as she shouted pointing to the door and I gulped along with Caleb. (Hey, my daughter can be as scary as Shadow sometimes.

I teleported out but not before winking at Savannah and showing her a camera and hearing her scream of rage.

Savannah's POV

I sighed as I flopped back onto the bed, directly on top of Caleb.

"Ow" He whined.

"I never want to endure _that_ again" He commented after a while.

"Curse my mom, she must have bribed dad to get him up this early" I grumbled as I slipped into a white dress with a sequined top and gold flats.

"White and gold suits you, you look beautiful" Caleb murmured.

I tossed him a shirt, cape, and a pair of jeans. "Get dressed." I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" He grinned and I nearly wanted to just stay and have a make-out session right there.

I restrained myself and smiled sweetly "Get dressed."

Omega's POV

I was giggling (Shadow is still laughing at me about it) when I arrived at the Balcony of Chaos and everyone was staring at me.

"Omega, are you giggling?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Sorry, I just took a few pictures of Caleb and Savannah and Savannah nearly killed me but I got blackmail material" I said triumphantly.

"I wanna see" Luke snatched the camera from me and scrolled down the picture.

"Aw..." Ella cooed as she peered over my shoulder to see a sleeping Savannah with her head on Caleb's chest.

"They're growing up soooo fast" Luke smirked.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Uh oh, that's Savannah out to get me

"Yes, my dear daughter" I laughed nervously, itching toward Shadow who was trying not to laugh.

"DAWN" A mechanical voice announced. _Huh, saved by the mechanical voice_

"Take off time" I smiled at Savannah who was fuming with Caleb trailing behind her looking at me sheepishly.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" She screeched and got in position.

I gulped, Savannah's wrath is not fun to endure, once she tied Luke to a floating piece of ice and set him afloat in the Atlantic Ocean!

Hopefully, she won't do anything (Permanent) to me.

Contristati's POV

I poked at the boy in the picture's cheek.

"You know" I murmured, "I sometimes wonder if _you_ are my father, Melucas's doesn't seem like it."

Yes, I know I'm talking to a picture of Percy Jackson but I hardly cared. His sparkling sea-green eyes glinted in the sun and his lopsided grin is so much like mine and my features (At least according to Thalia, Nico and the rest of the 7) screamed '_PERCY_' in every single way.

"Dad" the word sounded strange on my tongue but it just sounds...right. _I will find out and figure out if you are my father_ I silently vowed and shoved the picture back into my drawer.

"Tris what are you doing!" I turned around to face my furious mother...

Annabeth's POV

I stopped at my daughter's bedroom door when I heard murmuring.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if _you_ are my father, Melucas's doesn't seem like it" I heard Tris murmured. I froze and I peeked inside and I saw Contristati poking at Percy's cheek in a photograph.

"Tris, what are you doing" I screeched without thinking.

"Mom" She replied flatly.

"We're going to have a talk with your Aunt Thalia about the unhealthy amount of time, you're spending with her talking about Perseus Jackson!" I fumed dragging her behind me.

"But mom..." She was cut off by a huge BOOM and the strawberry fields completely destroyed by 13 figures in a V formation.

Tris and I screamed as the 7 and Nico and Thalia came rushing toward us.

"Ow...That was totally not planned" A blond haired familiar boy with ice-blue eyes snickered.

"Get off me, 'Flash" A black haired girl grumbled.

"Tell your boyfriend to get off me first" A masculine voice snapped back under the pig-pile.

They slowly untangled themselves and stood up.

"Are we here?" A blond haired girl asked curiously.

"Dunno, but this sure looks like it" Another black haired woman shrugged.

"Seems like we destroyed the strawberry fields" A familiar smooth voice sniggered.

"Be nice, Castellan" A girl with dirty brown hair slapped his shoulder playfully. Wait... Castellan?!

"Uh...who are you guys and why did you burn down our strawberry fields?" Tris asked annoyed.

"Sorry but..." The boy was cut short when I took one look at his face and hurled myself into his arms "PERCY!"

My happiness was short-lived as a blond hair, blue-eyed, beautiful girl snarled "WHY ARE YOU HUGGING MY BOYFRIEND!"

I blinked and took a better look at the boy and I nearly choked, instead of sea-green eyes he had lavender and silver-speckled eyes that was exotic and beautiful at the same time.

"Uh...sorry. He just looks like someone I used to know" I mumbled and Thalia snorted.

I turned to her defensively and asked the rest of the 7 "Doesn't he looks like Percy to you guys?"

They didn't reply as they were busy gaping at the boy who was staring at us confused.

"Yes" They all slowly nodded.

"Hey, why does Luke get all the attention!" A slightly more feminine voice screeched pushing him out of the way and grinned at me "Do I look like Percy too?"

We all nearly fainted, she looks like Percy just more feminine and she looked like she could be Contristati's twin for heaven's sake!

"Uh...may I ask two questions?" Thalia asked timidly.

"Go ahead" A blond haired guy gestured at her.

"First of all who are you guys and second of all, why do you two look like Percy and why do you look like freakin' Luke Castellan who is supposed to be dead!" She screamed.

"Oh thats easy, we are the army of Chaos and we're going to explain later at the godly meeting and these two kids are Savannah and Lucas _**Jackson**_" the previous brown haired girl emphasized the last name.

I felt faint and suddenly Savannah (I'm assuming she's the girl) tackled Tris and screamed "Oh my gods, a stunt double!"

Our heads swiveled toward them and saw she was right. Tris and Savannah looked exactly alike except the eyes (Tris's is sea-green and Savannah's is purple) and their sharp features and soft feature clash.

Tris looked so overwhelmed that she looked kind of green and finally Nico spoke up and choked out "So you two Percy's son and daughter?!"

Poseidon's POV

**On** **Olympus...**

"Tartarus is rising" Hades begun to start their lovely winter solstice meeting.

I scowled and snapped "Any good news?"

Hades glared at me and a feminine voice piped up "Yes, you get the help of Chaos!"

We turned toward the voice and a pretty girl was standing looking proud...a three years old girl.

We all burst out laughing "Who are you, a kid that wandered in from Olympus?" Hermes chuckled.

The young, black-haired girl stomp her foot and smirk "I'm Chaos, Ruler of the Universe!"

We burst into laughter again and a cold voice snorted "You better believe her before she gets angry and blow up the planet!"

We turned and a man with golden and silver cloak, tousled black hair, sea-green eyes, and a gold mask was leaning casually against wall with a smirking woman beside him.

"Chaos, you _do_ know that being in a three years old form doesn't help with being serious" The woman smiled, amused.

"I'm in my 3 years old form, I didn't know that!" The three years old child shifted into a twenty years old form and she looked intimidating with her purple and black armor and black sword.

Now this I could believe to be the ruler of the world.

"Sorry, I forgot to change form" Chaos scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

The man rolled his eyes and prompted "Going on."

"Anyway, I'm offering my help to Olympus" Chaos announced like it was a everyday routine.

"Uh...why do we need your help?" Zeus snorted arrogantly.

"Because without my personal army-the Elite 4, you probably will be destroyed in three seconds when Tartarus decides to show up" Chaos said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for your help and when will they be coming?" Athena shot Zeus a dirty look when he began to protest.

"Right now, and these are my personal assassins they will lead the Armies when I'm not here" Chaos announced.

We nodded politely at them and they snorted.

"Why are they wearing masks if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned.

"No reason, the rest will introduce themselves later during campfire" The man replied.

"Omega, try not to blow up Earth and good luck" Chaos winked at the man and teleported out leaving Omega and the woman alone staring awkwardly at us.

"So Olympians, see you at Campfire" The woman waved and teleported out with the grumbling Omega.

"Well, isn't that interesting" I remarked, breaking the stunned silence.


	9. Chapter 8: Dead means DeadRight?

**Chapter Eight**

**Dead means dead….Right?**

Annabeth's POV

"Yup" A woman replied. She was stunningly beautiful, exotic purple eyes with silver streaks and curly black hair that hung until her waist. She was wearing a dress/tank top and black leggings and combat boots. On her ears hung a pair of pink diamond earrings.

"What's so surprising?" Lucas peered at us, curiously.

"Nothing" I choked as the 7 was still staring at them shell-shocked.

Suddenly a bright flash of black light and two people in black and each a different colored cloak appeared.

"Omega! Nyx! You're here, I thought we were lost!" the woman with brown hair exclaimed.

"Uh…..You have Luke, I don't think you can get lost at Camp Half-Blood" The man-Omega snickered.

"Hey, I haven't been on Earth for 3,000 years!" The familiar voice shout back indignantly.

I finally took a good look at them, only 7 out of 15 are wearing masks and they all are wearing cloaks.

"Uh….Who _are_ you guys?" Nico finally choked out.

"Why, we are the Elite 4s, little brother!" The woman with black hair and black eyes with black mask exclaimed.

"Little brother? Bi?" Nico whispered.

The woman looked at Omega for permission and when he nodded, she tore off her mask and grinning at us was the face of Bianca di Angelo, who is supposed to be….you know, _dead_.

Omega's POV

I watched, amused as Bianca tore off her mask and opened her arms for a hug and Nico complied happily, acting like a five years old kid instead of a 3,000 years old, god of ghosts.

The dinner bell rang and I snickered "Oops, did we missed dinner?"

"Campfire, you promised to introduce yourselves and explain why you are here!" Nico exclaimed.

Bianca smiled "Of course, little brother, of course."

"I want you to meet Hazel, our Roman sister who was borned in the 1940s too!" Nico rambled.

Biana just hugged him tighter as Ethan and Nicky scowled in unison, Bianca shot them a dirty look.

"The gods...they are here!" Grover panted and then gaped at Lucas and Savannah, they rolled their eyes like '_here we go again' _as they glared at me.

"Uh…...We'll explain at Campfire?" Savannah grimaced.

"Let's go then" Jason said hurriedly, looking at me strangely, like he should know me but can't place his finger on the thought.

I saluted playfully and snapped my finger, teleporting us to the amphitheater.

Poseidon's POV

We flashed into the amphitheater where the Camp was gathered.

"Where's the Elite 4?" Zeus thundered.

"Uh….I saw someone destroyed the strawberry field single-handedly, do think that's them" Hermes piped up.

I sighed, leave it to Chaos to make their entrance as dramatic as possible.

"Who are they?" Kelly Sampson, daughter of Demeter asked.

"Um...They are Chaos' Personal Army-the Elite 4- to help us defeat Tartarus" Demeter stuttered.

The Camp was chaos until a flash off black light calmed everyone down with the 7 standing on the stage (It came out of nowhere) and 15 more people standing behind them, amused.

"Omega! Did you really needed to do that!" A feminine voice screeched.

"Yes, dear Shadow!" Omega called back playfully and the woman that was in the throne room snickered.

"Omega, I'm still done with you from that prank!" A girl marched up to Omega and I nearly fainted, she looked like the feminine replica of Percy!

Third Person

"Uh….Bianca, introduction please" Nico muttered "Before the gods tries to blast someone."

Bianca waved the comment off, "They can try but they won't succeed and I doubt they want to face the wrath of Chaos, believe me, she can be very scary even though she's an airhead most of the time."

"So…..Campers, this is the Army of Chaos- The Elite 4, they are here to help us in the war against Tartarus!" Zeus announced.

"What war against Tartarus" A random camper called. The gods all grimaced and Athena replied "Tartarus is rising, and he wants to take over Earth."

"First it's Gaea, then it's Tartarus, can't Chaos control her own children?" Melucas sneered only to find arrows pinning him to the nearest tree.

"Don't insult Chaos, she is our savior, she gave us a home when we are abandoned" Omega snarled.

"Or dead" Alpha (Luke) added.

"Or dead" Omega agreed.

"Uh...anyways Tartarus is rising and Chaos sent her army Elite 4 to help us" Poseidon added.

"Only 15 people, Chaos is so selfish!" Melucas sneered.

"These 15 people, each of them alone can take on the 14 Olympians single-handedly" Nyx **(Shadow's code name if you remember from chapter Two, they're the same person but Nyx is just a solid illusion)** snarled.

Melucas gulped and nodded quickly as shadows started to wrap around him, strangling him.

"Anyway on that happy note, let's start the introduction!" Alpha (Luke) announced.

"Who's going first? Which of the 4 most powerful families? The Nakamuras? The Jacksons? (Gasps were heard around Camp), The Beckendorfs? Or the Castellans?!" Alpha said dramatically.

"The Nakamuras will go first" Bianca volunteered.

"Anyway, my code name Fallen Angel or Zeta if you prefer but my human name is….Bianca di Angelo or Nakamura, whatever, daughter of Hades" Fallen Angel announced.

"But you're dead!" Hades cried as Hazel stared, still shocked.

"Father" Fallen Angel nodded politely "Chaos gave me a choice when the door of Death is opened to be reborn or became Zeta, the leader of the 3rd Legion I joined Zeta."

"My code name is Justice but my real name- don't freak please-...Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, husband of Bianca di Angelo" He paused for dramatic effect.

"You don't really needed to add that" Bianca grumbled as Nico's jaw dropped.

"My code name is Balance, my real name is Nicholas Nakamura or Nicky, son of Bianca and Ethan Nakamura" Nicholas added.

"You named your son after me, sweet" Nico grinned maniacally as Nicky eyed him appreciatively.

"That's the Nakamura Family, they mostly controls the Zeta Legion and parts of the Omega Legion" Alpha added.

"So these families controls much of the Elite 4?" Athena asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yes, the Nakamuras controls Zeta,the Beckendorfs control the Eta and the Gamma, the Castellans controls the Delta, and the Alpha and lastly, the Jacksons control Omega, the whole Elite 4, and the Beta Legion" Omega nodded.

"Jackons? Is Percy Jackson part of the group" Poseidon whispered.

Omega nodded "He isn't here but yes, he's the leader." Everyone gasped while Piper and Hazel cried a bit.

"Do you know where he is?" Annabeth cried.

Omega surveyed her and snarled "Why would you care, Annabeth Chase, you're the one who voted for his death and cheated on him"

Annabeth turned pale as Contristati stared at her mother, disbelievingly.

"No, we don't know where he is" Omega started.

"He comes when he's needed and leaves when the job is done" Nyx (Shadow) added.

"But a few hundred years ago, he finished his job and disappeared….forever" They finished, causing some people to cry with despair (Mostly the 7)

"Oh my gods, Omega you're too dramatic, no...Dad didn't disappear, he's back at Planet Chaos because he vowed to never help you guys ever again!" Savannah cried, slapping Omega's arm.

"Dad?!" The Camp and the Gods screeched.

"Yes, I'm Savannah Piper-Hazel Jackson, daughter of Perseus Jackson and Shadow Holliston, my code name is Riptide after Dad's sword." Savannah bowed for dramatic effect.

Everyone was silent until Hazel and Piper half-cried and half-laughed "Oh my gods, Percy told us to name a child after him and in the end he named his daughter after us."

Everyone smiled sadly.

"Okay, enough with the sadness and girly drama….I'm Lucas or Luke Jason Jackson, son of Perseus and Shadow Jackson, my code name is Tsunami" Lucas jumped to action.

"Hey, Percy, why name your son after Jason and not me!" Leo whined at the sky.

"We did considered but but Luke just doesn't seemed like a Leo or a Frank, no offense though" Shadow apologized.

"_We_" Everyone questioned.

"My code name is….Beta, I'm Shadow 'Skia' Jackson, daughter of Nyx, wife of Perseus Jackson, mother of Savannah and Lucas Jackson" Shadow replied, absently.

Annabeth stumbled while Contristati gulped and the 7 blinked, mouths opening and closing like a fish.

"Wait don't move everyone, I need to take a picture to show Percy **(A.N. Yes, I know Percy is Omega but he pretending to be two different person) **Omega grinned clicking a camera.

"Our turn!" Caleb screeched jumping in the way and saying "Hi guys, I'm Time or Caleb Achilles Castellan, son of Luke and Calantha Castellan!" He smiled.

"Kronos!" Thalia shouted, pointing her bow and arrows at him.

Caleb scowled and added "My eyes turned gold on my 13th birthday for no apparent reason but Chaos said that it was an aftereffect after Dad hosted Kronos."

Thalia turned red and mumbled "Sorry."

"Anyway, I'm Lily or Calantha Castellan, daughter of Gaea, wife of Luke Castellan" Lily beamed.

"And I'm- drumroll please- Thief, A.K.A. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes" Luke grinned, crazily.

"Luke" Annabeth ran to hug him but he sidestepped "Uh...no, just no, not after what you had done to Percy and I already have Calantha" He snarled but he returned Thalia's friendly hug.

"I'm Beauty or Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and this is my husband, Eta or Forge, A.K.A. Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus" Beauty waved as Leo stared at the legendary hero who built and saved Festus. (**I'm making that up but whatever)**

"And I'm Ama Diana Beckendorf, their daughter or Love" Ama bowed, her multi-colored eyes sparkling.

"Wait, you said there's four powerful families, who the most powerful?" Apollo broke the awkward silence.

"The Jacksons of course" They chorused with the Jacksons looking kind of embarrassed.

"Why of course" Frank asked, confused.

"Well, Percy is kind of our legendary hero and he's Luke and Omega's best friend and Chaos's favorite, Shadow, his wife is the leader of the Beta with Savannah next in line and Luke is next in line for the leader of the whole army!" They chorused not missing a beat.

"Wow….." Everyone breathed.

"We're tired after crash-landing, we'll fix the strawberry fields tomorrow, and Leo, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Thalia, and Nico come with us, the rest take a night off because you're going to have harsh training tomorrow!" Omega waved.

"Why don't you show us your identities?" Poseidon asked.

"Because we don't felt like it and Chaos is scared to make us because we just might blow up Earth if we're angry and I doubt Gaea will be happy about it" Omega replied wickedly before teleporting out with the rest of the Army with the 7, Nico and Thalia as if nothing had happened…..


End file.
